Prior art terrariums adapted to be submerged in an aquarium are known. The purpose of such terrariums is generally to modify the habitat of an aquarium by creating by means of an aeration system a dry zone in the terrarium. The purpose of many terrarium-aquarium arrangements is to provide a submerged aerated dry zone in the aquarium suitable for amphibians.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,912 issued to O'Dell on May 24, 1994 discloses an aquarium accessory including a clear dome that is set in place on the habitat floor. The dome has a side opening and at least one top orifice. Air from an aeration system bubbles into the dome through a floor opening, thus creating a dry zone in the dome. Amphibious animals can enter the dry zone and satisfy their need to leave the water periodically, while being confined within the aquarium and remaining fully visible to observers. Air escapes through the top orifice, enabling constant air exchange within the dome. Adjusting airflow from the aeration system varies the volume of the dry zone. The dome includes an outwardly projecting flange that enables the aquarium gravel to anchor the dome within the aquarium. The flange includes perforations sustaining water circulation, as for filtration, within the aquarium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,593 which issued on Sep. 25, 1990 to Hulburt et. al relates to a vivarium comprising at least one terrarium completely submerged in the water in an aquarium. The terrarium and the aquarium shares a common bottom, but are not in fluid communication. The terrarium is accessible through an access opening on the bottom of the terrarium. There can be transparent passageways linking various portions of the terrarium and extending through the aquarium, for travel by animals kept in the terrarium. There can also be transparent passageways linking various portions of the aquarium and extending through the terrarium, for travel by the marine organisms kept in the aquarium.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,607 issued on Feb. 24, 1976 to Spector relates to a collapsible terrarium assembly which is inflatable to assume a desired configuration for transparently housing a potted plant or other article to be protectively enclosed. The structure is constituted by a disc-like base and a dome attachable thereto. The dome is formed by an open, flexible plastic envelope whose rim is secured to a coupling ring which is joinable to the base form a hermetically-sealed enclosure, the envelope including a valve for inflating the dome.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,061B1 which issued to Dunn on Sep. 4, 2001 relates to a terrarium filtering device, apparatus, and method which includes a base filtration plate, a barrier wall, and an environment separation cup. The present invention includes a terrarium filtering system for maintaining a wet environment, a moist environment, and a dry environment within an aquarium tank. The filtering system includes a terrarium filter plate with a barrier wall to separate the wet and moist areas, water flow holes and water movers connected to a bubbling system to provide aeration and create a water flow, and a passive waste neutralization system. The terrarium filter plate is covered with a filtering media and together they act as a filtering device. Waste material in the water are moved by flowing water to be trapped in the filtering media, and a porous passive neutralization system is used to offset toxins in the water flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,202B1 which issued on Jan. 23, 2001 to Wood relates to a combination aquarium and terrarium comprising a standard ten-gallon aquarium tank containing water, a physically smaller terrarium and a containment lid. Standard ten-gallon aquarium tanks include a channel shaped band and a channel lip facing the interior of the tank. The terrarium is configured so that, when placed in the tank, the top edges of the terrarium will be positioned between the channel shaped band and the channel lip. A containment lid is provided that mounts on the top side of the channel lip, thereby depressing the terrarium. This downward pressure acts in conjunction with the buoyancy of the terrarium to fix the terrarium in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,605 issued on Feb. 29, 2000 to Licata and relates to a tank providing multiple environments in upper and lower regions of the tank. A land plate divides the tank into the upper and lower regions and provides a terrestrial environment in which terrestrial and amphibious animals can live.
There is a need for a submergible terrarium and aquarium comprising a submergible terrarium that provides ready access to the dry zone of the terrarium to amphibians. There is a further need for a submergible terrarium that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture, and simple to install and operate.